When You Love Someone
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Lily moves to La Push after leaving China. What happeneds when she is imprinted on? What about her older brother Ching? What happeneds when vamps want her too?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT Ching and Lily (my own personal characters)

When You Love Someone

Chapter 1-Moving

I was in my car following behind my big brother Ching. We were moving to a reservation in La Push, Washington. We left China and packed up to move to the tiny reservation in which my mother grew up. You heard me correctly, I said China. You see my parents met when my mother was on a work trip to China, (my mother is Quileute and my father is Chinese), and once they saw each other they said it was love at first sight. Just 6 months later they were married and pregnant with my brother Ching who is now 24.

I, myself, am sadly only 16. I have short straight black hair that works with whatever I want to do with it. It's currently got blue and hot pink streaks in it. I also have light tanned skin (At least I don't look albino, like the people of the town of forks *no offence to anyone!*) I also have great curves in all the right places and a thin waist. I have a clear complexion and bright blue eyes thanks to my father. People say I am pretty and I don't want to seem vain but I know I have good looks and I use them to my advantage sometimes (but shh don't tell my brother). I am only about 5 ft. nothing and hate being called a midget. I'm not short I'm just 'very' FUN sized.

Now my brother on the other hand must be a mutant. He is almost a full 2 ft. taller than me, standing at about 6'8". He is toned as hell with the same color of skin as mine. His eyes though take after my mother and are a deep brown.

He and I take after my mother when it comes to personality. We are both upbeat, lively people. We love to smile and make jokes. We just know how to brighten up anyone's day. My father used to call us his little balls of sunshine. You very rarely saw us frowning and almost never saw us cry.

No. The only time I can ever remember me and my brother crying was at my parent's funeral. They were killed in a plane crash. They were just coming home from a business trip from America and the plane crashed killing everyone on impact. That was the only time people had seen us cry. Not even as babies were we fussy. When we were kids and fell we just got up, brushed each other off, and checked for injuries, if none were found we went back to playing.

The crash happened 2 years ago. We were now better and left our old home in search of new adventures. We had money from our parent's deaths, and also from our grandparents who left us money. We really didn't need to work with all that was given to us but we just took the lump sum and divided it in half and did what we want with our halves. Currently sitting in my bank was good million and a half. But that is also what allowed me to be able to keep up with part of my lifestyle.

Racing.

**Yup, drag racing is my thing. I am currently sitting in my baby, a hot pink ****opel gran tourimo coupe with graphics on the side of a set of angel wings.**

Another thing is that you don't mess with me or my brother will kick ass.

My brother was also big into racing but not as much as me. I was called the Queen before we moved. Sadly I will miss China, but I feel like it is right to be going to Washington. Never know what is going to happen or who it's going to happen to.

QQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS

Tell me what you think. Like it hate it? This is only the beginning and she will be imprinted on. It is a toss-up between Sam or Paul or Both. Those are THE ONLY options! So please tell me what you think. Please keep Flames as nice as possible, thanks…

Alicia


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I own nothing except for Ching and Lilly

When You Love Someone

Chapter 2- New Home

It had been 2 hours driving to La Push from the airport. Thank God we had all of our things, but an over-night bag, shipped. So all we had to do was unpack and work on getting things where they belong. And go grocery shopping.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I said into the phone knowing it was probably Ching.

"Hey little sis we are coming up to La Push. Just a few ground rules before we get there. You can stay out till 11 on school days but weekends you're free to do what you wants just let me know where you're going to be and who with. I will probably go to Seattle to look for jobs if I can't find any in or around here. I won't be working much, just enough to keep me entertained while you're at school. Before any partying is done all school work is to be done, your perfect grades will not be affected you hear me?" He told me.

"Yea I got it. Don't worry I won't let my grades get any lower than an A-. I promise. But what are the rules on boys? You know I am old enough to date." I was trying to be slick. He has always been protective of me.

He sighed "I guess you're right. You're almost 17 so I don't see it as a problem. But no sex in the house, at least while I'm not there. And if I hear even one word about him hurting you in ANY way I will be going to jail for murder. You're my kid sister and I worry about you but I know you can take care of yourself."

I squealed "Oh thank you Ching! I promise I'll only date if I truly think he is a good guy"

We hung up shortly after that and turned into La Push.

When we pulled up to the new house I noticed the nearest neighbor was about half a mile to the left and it was all woods to the right.

I noticed our new neighbor was coming up to meet us so I got out of the car and smiled at her.

"Hello, my name is Sue Clearwater. I'm your new neighbor." She told us as she shook Ching's hand first and then mine.

"Hello my name is Ching Blackshear and this is my little sister Lily Blackshear. Thanks for welcoming us to town." He told her, while I smiled at her.

"What brings you two to La Push, Washington?" Sue asked.

"Our parents were tragically killed and we needed to have a change of scenery" I shrugged. We were truly passed the whole pain over the deaths and now we just think fondly of them from time to time. They wouldn't have wanted us to grieve for the rest of our lives.

"Oh you poor dears, But you are so young." Sue gasped

"Well Ching is 24 and perfectly capable of providing for me. I also have my own money and do know how to care for myself." I snapped. I didn't mean to be so mean but it irked me that people thought just because we were young and that we liked to have fun, that we were irresponsible and didn't know how to do anything.

"I'm sorry Sue. My sister just hates that people think we can't do anything even though we have plenty and still continue to work." My brother sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Of course, I completely understand. I wasn't trying to say that you were incapable of taking care of yourselves or your responsibilities. I was just stating that you were quite young to be without parents. But no worries I know you will be fine. Why don't you dears stop by tonight for some dinner? My son (Leah doesn't exist in here) and a bunch of his friends come over and eat. Then they go to the beach and have a bonfire. You both are welcome to come" Sue said excitedly.

"Alright" I said excited.

"Sure" Ching smiled.

"Alright dears, dinner is served at 7pm so I say show up around 6 to get introduced to everyone and better acquainted." Sue told us then waved goodbye to get dinner started now even though it was only noon.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting things set up and hung up in our rooms. When I finally finished putting the last of my clothes up I set out to find an outfit for tonight.

I ended up choosing my white strapless dress that reached mid-thigh and flared out just under the chest. It was tight around my waist just underneath my chest. I paired it with my silver and cork wedges. I put my hair in two low pig-tails and put on little makeup. I also added some silver chunky bracelets and my mother's silver locket.

When I deemed myself sexy but not slutty I walked downstairs to meet Ching.

He was wearing nice fitting dark jeans and a red button down with a black beater underneath. He was wearing black shoes to go with it.

"Looking good sis" Ching whistled. "not even a full day before using that "able to date" thing to your advantage huh" he laughed out.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself." I giggled and did a little turn.

"Ok let's go party" I said jumping lightly.

"Alright let's show them how we party in China. Let's take our babies." Ching said throwing my keys too me.

Alright next chapter will be up soon… It would be a little quicker if someone would vote as to who they wanted with Lily

Choices are:

Sam

Paul

Or both Sam and Paul


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER* I own nothing…

When You Love Someone

Chapter 3-Meetings

We walked to our cars. After we got into our babies we revved the engines and took off the little distance to the Clearwater's home. As we pulled up I noticed a bunch of shirtless gods coming out of the forest line playing around and hitting each other.

"Mmm yummy." I said to myself as I got out of the car.

The sound of the car doors alerted their attention and all of their heads snapped in our direction. Ching came over to my side and helped me up the grass towards the men. You see my brother was taught by my father that you respect all women no matter what, that is why he was helping me across the grass.

"Hello I'm Ching and this is my little sister Lily. We are the new neighbors of the Clearwater's. My brother shook the hand of the man seeming to be the oldest and ne in charge.

"Hi, I'm Sam. This is Jared, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Paul." He pointed to the men.

When he reached Paul we locked eyes. It was like he could see into my soul and very much liked what was there. He got this silly grin on his face and I had to giggle, it was just the cutest thing. I also felt this strong sort of pull to him as soon as I saw him.

At the sound of my giggle his smile brightened if that was possible and all other heads snapped to me and then to Paul. Sam grinned and patted Paul on the back and whispered something in his ear.

While they were doing that Ching pulled me to the side a little forcefully and said "Be careful" Then walked me towards the Clearwater home.

I didn't understand what Ching's problem was but he eventually sighed and calmed down enough to actually let go of my arm.

"What's your problem Ching? It's not like you walked in on us having sex or something, we just smiled at each other." I said irritated

"I'm sorry. It's just your my baby sister and I want you to be ok at all times. Please forgive me. I swear that will be the only time you ever see me like that. It just felt like there was something off about that group of men. Nothing bad I promise. Just something a little off." I nodded at him because I felt it too but I felt the pull to Paul a little stronger.

It was confusing but started to hurt my chest a little. The pain felt as if I needed to be around him for it to go away. I grabbed at my chest and the next thing I know Paul is right next to me.

"Hi Lily I am Paul." He told me with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I know Paul. So, how old are you?" I asked. I figured I would get the conversation started because he seemed a little nervous.

"I, um, I'm 17 and a junior. What about you?" He seemed to be loosening up a little bit.

"I'm 17 and also a junior. I can't wait to get out of school though. I want to open a little shop on the reservation or in Port Angeles of the clothes I have been working on. I send the designs to my Aunt Kiki in China and she will make the clothes and send them here. She is the best seamstress in China and it is a great honor for her to do this for me. What about you? What do you want to do after high school?" I asked. I was eager to find out more about him.

"Well I plan on staying on the reservation, get married, have lots of babies. And hopefully I can get enough of my savings together to open up a garage. I love to work on cars and I have a good amount of knowledge when it comes to fixing them, but I'm still learning." He told me

"Wow, hey maybe I could help you sometime" I told him and he just looked like he shit a brick. I had to giggle at him again.

He smiled so wide I thought his face was going to stick that way. "So beautiful" I heard him whisper which I don't think that I was supposed to hear. "You work on cars?" He asked amazed.

"She can work on just more than cars. She builds them and designs them also. She is 'multitalented'." Ching said proudly. "She actually designed my car sitting outside. She built it also. All they did was send her the frame and off she went. It took you how long Lily?" Ching asked.

"2 weeks" I mumbled a little embarrassed.

"That's all? Holy shit this girl has mad skills" I think his name was Seth said.

"Well I'm not that special. I would much rather design clothes and leave the car fixing to Paul here. I just wanted to help out." I smiled at him.

While everyone got into a discussion of cars or ran outside to see the car I built for my brother I started thinking. I was already planning on building a little shop on the res and possibly buying one in Port Angeles. And since I was only paying my aunt a couple hundred for the clothes she sent back for me, I had a plan brewing in my head for maybe having a shop built for Paul. He seemed like a great guy with big dreams but I noticed how when he talked about getting his savings together he looked a little down, like he had barely anything. So that was my secret plan.

"uh oh, What is brewing in that mischievous head of ours Lily?" Ching asked.

"Oh nothing" I said in my sing-song voice.

"Hello Ching, Lily. How are you? Sorry I haven't been out to say hello. I was in the kitchen cooking" Sue came over to greet us.

"Hey Sue!" I smiled widely. She reminded me so much of my mother.

"Um Sue? Can I ask you a question?" I asked after Ching said his hello and walked outside with Paul to check on his 'baby'.

"Of course dear, is anything wrong?" Sue asked looking concerned. And not the fake kind either.

"Um, I was just wondering. You look an awful lot like my mother. You actually look almost identical. And well you act like her and I was just wondering if you were related in any way? Like if we are related in any way maybe." I asked her

"What was your mother's name hunny" Sue asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Um well her married name is Arianna Blackshear. And her maiden name was Arianna Worthe." As soon as I said that Sue gasped and started to cry.

"Oh my goodness I didn't mean to upset you Sue I swear. It was stupid to ask." I said hugging her.

"Oh dear you didn't upset me. Arianna was my sister. No one had heard from her in so long. She left on a business trip and didn't return. We thought she was dead. Oh this is wonderful! I have a niece and nephew!" Sue exclaimed and hugged me tighter.

That was how the guys found us. Paul saw me crying my little heart out and came rushing to my side before Ching could get to me.

"What is it baby? Why are you crying? What hurts?" Paul said checking my surface that he could see for any injuries.

He was so cute and sweet. "Paul it's ok. I'm not hurt or even upset. These are happy tears. I promise" I told him as I could see him visibly relax.

"Then what's wrong lily?" Ching asked.

"Ching, I want you to meet our aunt Sue. Mom's sister." I told him

Then he fainted.

"Well I wasn't expecting that" I giggled out.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I Own Nothing… Except Ching and Lily…

When You Love Someone

Chapter 4-Water and the Woods

Sam and Paul helped move Ching to the couch because let's face it I wouldn't be able to lift him if my life depended on it.

"Ching" I said rocking him

"Ching wake up" I rocked him harder

"Oh I know what will do it." I called out then ran to the kitchen.

I grabbed a large glass and filled it with water.

"Paul" I called out. And in the next minute he was by my side.

"What's wrong baby" Paul asked.

"Can you and Sam move Ching outside please? I don't want to ruin my auntie's furniture." I giggled

He smiled "Of course baby" and he did something that was a little weird but not unwelcome. He kissed my hair.

I got a goofy grin on my face and followed the guys out of the house.

"Ok set him right there and move back. He hates this but it has to be done." I giggled.

After they set him down I kicked off my shoes.

"Uh babe, why did you take your shoes off?" Paul asked

"For this" I said as I threw the water on Ching. He sat straight up and stared at me with an evil look on his face.

"Shit" I called then ran. I ran towards the woods even though I could hear everyone yelling at me that it was not safe.

I didn't stop though because I could still hear Ching after me. I screamed as I ran because he almost caught me.

I was running further into the woods when I heard Ching stop. I ran a little further into the woods and couldn't recognize anything. It was getting really dark and I couldn't hear anything. I was starting to get scared.

"H-hello? Can a-anyone h-hear me?" I called out. I was really scared right now because it felt as if I wasn't alone. I felt as if I was being watched. I started to shake because I was scared. I don't cry often actually when I was with Sue that was the only time I had cried willingly after my parent's deaths.

I sat down at the base of a giant tree because I was tired from running from Ching. "I am so stupid." I told myself "Why didn't I listen to Paul when he yelled out to me?" I asked myself.

Then I heard a branch crack as if someone was walking towards me.

"P-Paul? C-Ching? Anyone out there?" I called out

I heard a creepy chuckle. "Oh you poor thing, what are you doing out in the woods? Don't you listen to anyone?" He chuckled creepily.

I could see him now. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing dirty white shirt and black jeans with holes in them.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh my pet, my name is James. And I want you as my mate. You will make the perfect mate and vampire. I can just see the confidence you put out. And also the power you would have would be magnificent." He told me.

"What do you mean v-vampire? What are you talking about me being your mate? I don't belong to you! Get the hell out of here before I get my boyfriend on your ass!" I yelled at him. Where did all that confidence come from? And boyfriend? Where did that come from? I barely know him. But I feel safe with him and he would be a great boyfriend. Hmm, maybe.

I was brought out of my thoughts by his deep rumble of a laugh.

"Don't you see what I mean by the confidence? You will make a perfect mate. And yes you do belong to me now" He said darkly.

He was walking towards me and by the time he was by my neck I was shaking like a leaf. He was opening his mouth when 7 large wolves, the size of horses, and James snapped his head up. I felt safe towards the wolves and not scared so I did the only thing I could while James was stunned. I ran towards the wolves. I ran and hid behind the one that had sort of a pull with me. He was large and silver and seemed to be the maddest at James. I was shaking so bad that I had to grab a hold of the wolf's leg to stay upright.

"P-please save me" I whispered and that was it. The silver wolf took a possessive and protective stance in front of me and growled fiercely at James. The others surrounded me and 3 of the other wolves took after James.

Once I didn't see James anymore I dropped to the ground and was trying to slow my shaking. The silver wolf immediately turned around and started to sniff me and lick me.

It tickled and I couldn't help but laugh. It whined at me and I looked at him. "I'm ok, you got here just in time. Thank you. Thank all of you" I looked around at the wolves.

"Wait a minute" I said "The legends can't be true can they? That would make you… Paul?" I asked the silver wolf in disbelief

I remember my mother drilling those legends into our heads as kids so we knew where we came from but I never thought they were real.

As I looked back at Paul, the wolf, I could see it in his eyes. The others looked confused.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I promise. I know about the legends from my mother. They were told to us all the time. I'm not scared. You know you can change back I'll close my eyes and won't peek, promise" I said as I closed my eyes.

I sat there what seemed like an hour when was only a few minutes when I felt warm arms go around my waist.

"Oh baby never and I mean NEVER do that again! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. I hope the others got that leech for trying to take MY imprint. He didn't hurt you did he baby? Did he touch you at all? What did he tell you?" Paul asked as he picked me up and sat with me in his lap. Then he started to nuzzle my neck where James was close to biting.

"Wait back up there. Imprint? Are you serious?" I said with a smile on my face Paul nodded into my neck. "I always wanted to have that magical Imprinting done on me! I loved the story as a child and always wished that to happen to me! Oh I'm so happy! Paul doesn't that mean that you'll be with me forever and never stray from me? Wait you want this right? I'm not taking you away from someone you love?"

Paul looked up at me with adoration and love. "Not at all baby, after I transformed and heard the legends and decided to wait for my imprint. I just happened to be the luckiest man alive to get the perfect imprint in you. So you don't have to worry about any jealous girlfriends or ex-girlfriends. Now there are girls that have wanted me but I always turned them down." Paul told me.

"Yea you don't have to worry about any ex's from me or any current men, except maybe Ching from time to time, but other than that you're my first boyfriend. Oh I'm sorry, is that even what you want with me?" I looked horrified that I just through myself into his life.

"Oh baby your mine for the rest of eternity. Of course I want you as my girlfriend, and later I want you as more but that is much later down the road." Paul told me as he slightly kissed my neck then licked it.

"Paul what are you doing?" I giggled because it tickled.

"He is marking you for all other wolves and leeches to know you are his. Don't deny him because his wolf needs to do this. It is reassurance that you are his and you're excepting him and his wolf. He will do this anytime he feels you have been threatened or when he feels the need to show other en that you are his." Sam said sitting in front of us.

"Paul we have to get her back home to her brother and also get her out of the storm that is coming. Don't want to get her sick now do you?" Jacob said.

Paul just sighed and nodded. "Let's go baby"

"What about the others?" I asked. And as soon as it came out the other 3 came out of the trees looking around terrified.

Jared was the one to speak. "He got away but before he disappeared he said that 'he would be back for his mate and that no one would be able to stop him from taking his Lily."

With that said Paul wrapped me up into him and growled possessively. "Never" He said Then he got up and took off with me towards my home.

"Shh Paul, I'm only yours baby" I tried to reassure him. It helped because he was slightly tensed but he kept me balled up into his chest to keep me safe.

Once I was home and told Ching I was ok he went to bed. As Paul and the others were leaving I stopped Paul and asked him "Will you stay? Or at least come by tomorrow? Ching is going to be starting work in Port Angeles tomorrow and I don't feel safe being alone right now."

"Of course baby, I have patrol until 3am but if you leave your window cracked I'll come in and hold you the rest of the night. And we will spend all of Sunday together." He smiled at me.

"Ok goodnight baby" I kissed him goodnight then went to bed after cracking my window for him.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I Own Nothing

When You Love Someone

Chapter 5-Sunday and School

I woke up with a start when I heard my window being opened. I quickly sat up only to see a large figure coming towards the bed. At this time I had completely forgotten Paul was coming over.

"Who are you? Don't come any closer or I have a bat" I whisper yelled at the man.

"Baby it's just me. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Paul told me with his hands in surrender.

"Oh my god Paul I am so sorry. I completely forgot. Come here baby!" I told him lifting the covers.

I could tell he was smiling as he slipped off his shoes and shorts leaving himself in his boxers. He climbed in bed with me and snuggled up to me.

"I have been waiting for this my whole life. To have someone to love me and to know they will never leave me. Not having to go through guys as trial and error. I now have my very first boyfriend who is also my soul mate. Thank you Paul." I told him as I was falling asleep.

"No need to thank me baby. Even if we didn't have the imprint I would of made sure you were mine. You are my world now" I thought I heard him say.

I was awoken by the light coming through my bedroom window. I didn't open my eyes but I could feel Paul's body wrapped around mine as if he was protecting me in mine and his sleep. I thought about it and thought that was probably what he was doing.

As I opened my eyes and looked over Paul's features I could see that he doesn't have that hard look to his face or rigidness in his muscles. He looked like a 17 year old boy and not the werewolf. I decided I was going to get up and dressed in a cream colored silk dress with black, gold and silver big polka dots. It had a sash underneath my breasts the tied to the side it had a V-neck and the straps are silver. I paired it with my silver 6in peep toe heels. The dress is sexy but sophisticated by only reaching my knees.

After my shower and using my favorite Japanese Rose smelling bathroom products (bath and body works) I got dress and straightened my hair and put on a minimal amount of makeup.

I checked in on Paul and he was clutching my pillow to him. I smiled and closed the door quietly. I walked down the hall to Ching's room and checked in on him. He wasn't there and his room was a mess so that meant he left in a hurry this morning for work. I walked in his room and made his bed and picked up the dirty clothes to wash. I was used to having to take care of the house hold things like cooking and cleaning since our parent's deaths.

As I walked out of his room I stopped at the laundry room to place the clothes in the washer and start a load. Then I walked down the stairs to make breakfast. Seeing as much as the guys ate the night before I decided to cook for an army. I started by looking in the fridge to see what we had. We had a ton of eggs so I decided on omelets with cheese, bacon, sausage, onion, and peppers. I also made half a loaf of toast.

As soon as I was setting the plates, mine with a small omelet and 2 pieces of toast and a side of grape fruit and his with 3 large omelets and 7 pieces of toast, Paul came around the corner and stared at me in awe.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and smiled at me. "I never want to sleep without you again" he told me "By the way it smells amazing in here and you look breath taking."

I blushed and smiled shyly. "Why thank you. Now come over here and sit and eat before the others smell the food and come running" I giggled.

He jumped at what I said and was devouring the food that was set in front of him. I sat quietly beside him and ate. While I was finishing my grape fruit he looked at me like he had a question.

"What is it Paul?" I asked

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He asked

"Yup, I'm not that hungry in the mornings. So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. Even though it seemed as if we were moving fast we really didn't do anything other than a few chaste kisses and him sleeping with me (not sex). We still needed to get to know each other.

"What is it that you want to do?" Paul asked.

"Well I was hoping maybe we could pack a lunch and go to the beach for a picnic" I told him.

"Perfect. As long as you let me take you out to dinner tonight on a date." He smiled at me slyly

"Ok" I smiled back "Is it formal?" I asked

"Oh definitely" He told me.

As soon as that was set up Paul went to his house to get his car. When I asked him if his parents wondered where he was last night. He just smiled sadly at me and told me his dad was never around as a kid and that his mom had died of cancer. I felt so bad and hugged him tightly to me for a good ten minutes.

While I waited for Paul to get back I went to the closet and got out the old picnic basket and blanket me and Ching used to use.

I fixed us a lunch of roast beef sandwiches, potato chips, egg salad and sweet tea.

By the time I finished putting the plates and cups in the basket I felt Paul's warm arms circle my waist. "Did you know you have the perfect timing? You always show up just as I finish doing something. It's quite funny." I laughed at him.

"We just think alike baby. We complement each other." He said as he placed a light kiss and nip on my neck. Making me jump a little and lightly swat at his chest while he just smiled at me.

"Let's go baby" He popped me lightly on the butt on the way out to the car.

Once we pulled up to the beach we saw that most of the school seemed to be down on one end so me and Paul decided to stay on the more secluded side. I handed Paul the blanket and he spread it out on the sand. That was when I first noticed he was wearing jeans and a fitted black shirt. He must of noticed me staring because when I looked at his face he had this wide smug looking grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah you look good. Don't get a big head about it." I laughed at him.

"Hey we look good together babe" He smiled as he sat down.

I kicked off my shoes and sat down next to him. I had placed my black and gold bikini on underneath my dress just in case and I also had packed towels.

"Hey Paul" I asked

"Yes baby" He asked

"What are we going to do at school? Are you going to act like this around me or do you not want to let anyone know about us yet?" I asked

"Why would you say that? Of course we are going to be together. As if I'm going to let those little maggots near MY woman! I would have still been with you if the guys didn't want you" He told me

"Ok good. I don't know how I would of taken it if you didn't want to be public-" I was cut off by some little tramps coming up to us.

"Hey Paulie" A fake baked blonde (no offence to anyone)

Paul just rolled his eyes and looked at her annoyingly "Yes Sarah?" He asked in an irritated tone

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to mine tonight. My parents aren't home and I could show you a good time like before" She tried to purr at him but it came out more as a strangled cat.

I had stiffened at her words and wondered what he would say to her. To see if he would take her up on her offer. But he surprised me by pulling me onto his lap and kissing my neck then looking towards the bitches.

"I'm sorry Sarah but there never was and never will be ANYTHING between us. We never had sex and I don't like you trying to insinuate that we did in front of my girlfriend. Now why don't you take your fake tanned, fake breasted, fat ass body away from me and my girlfriend." He spat at her through his teeth and gripped me slightly tighter.

She huffed and then got an evil grin on her face. "Fine I can see that you're just using the little slut. But you will come crawling back to me sometime soon baby and I'll be waiting for it. Oh and just so you know Hun he is only with you because he wants sex. Once he gets it he will throw you away like-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because I was up and punched her in her fake nose. I heard the satisfying crunch and smiled sweetly at her. "You were saying" I asked her innocently.

"You're going to get it you little whore! I am going to press charges on your ass!" She screamed at me.

"Oh really" I asked "Girls you want to choose which side you're on now before you end up like her?" I had turned to the other fakes.

"We didn't see anything" they said together than ran off.

"See you have no proof you little bitch. You have no witnesses so walk away right now before I break something else of yours. I'm a black belt bitch and I can kick your ass." I seethed at her.

She looked as if she was going to piss herself she was so scared. Then she took off and ran.

I turned to look at Paul slowly to see how disappointed he was at me but when I saw his face it had me amazed. "Are you mad?" I asked

"Mad, are you kidding me? I am so damn proud of you!" He jumped up and hugged me. "Oh baby I thought I was going to have to defend your honor but you just came out of nowhere and bam." He said with all smiles.

"Well I'm glad you're proud. Now let's eat and go so I can get ready for our date tonight" I laughed out.

We spent the afternoon playing in the water and we ate a nice lunch. We ended up having a light make out session and then we decided to pack up at about 5 pm so we could get ready for our date.

By the time I got home Ching was already there.

"Hey Ching" I called out.

"Hey Lily, Where you been?" Ching asked coming out of the kitchen eating the sandwich I had left him.

I put the basket and blanket back in the closet and turned to him "I spent the day with Paul at the beach and he is going to take me to dinner. I am excited Ching. I know we haven't known each other long but I can feel myself falling and falling fast." I told him full of smiles.

He just smiled. "I see the way he looks at you Lily. I can see the protectiveness in the way he stands near you. You move as one. You move and he moves. It is like watching mom and dad. You remember don't you?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I know. I am going to go get ready for my date."

As I got upstairs I went to shower. I got out smelling great and refreshed. When I walked into my closet I looked at my dresses. Then I saw it. It was one of my own creations. It was a black silk form fitting dress until it hit the knee. It slightly flared at the knees. There was a strap that went around the neck. It had a few large flowers that started right under my right breast and got smaller across my stomach and down my left leg that ended at my left knee. The flowers were magenta and red. I paired it with simple black shoes.

As soon as I came down the stairs I heard gasps. I looked up and moved the curls of hair out of my face. I had done sexy makeup. I looked to see the whole pack and my brother staring at me with their mouths dropped.

I blushed and looked down. "What?" I asked.

"You look amazing" Paul told me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

As we were walking out the door we all heard a howl. "Great it has to happen now doesn't it." Paul sighed.

"What?" I asked.

Paul looked upset, he leaned down and whispered "Vampires, I'm sorry baby but I have to go. I'm going to have to cancel our date" He gave me a sad smile.

I looked up at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered. I just turned on my heel and ran back upstairs and slammed the door. I closed and locked my window. I was pissed and I was going to show it. I know it was being selfish but they had 6 other wolves to go. But no they needed Paul. I went to bed pissed off and hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
